digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Hazard code/Code 3
Hazardblade1990 02:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC): Here's chapter 3. Things are starting to lighten up. It's almost kid oriented now. Let's Just say Cyrus and his new acquaintance don't get along that well. Code: 3: Brother Currently involved characters. Josh/Cyrus: Yes, they are one in the same. Josh will not reveal who he really is just yet, in order to avoid confusion. His destiny will soon unfold as his purpose is revealed to him. Seems to be good humored, albeit with a rather dark sense of humor. Dracomon/Coredramon: Dracomon is Cyrus’s Digimon partner/guardian. Shares many traits with Josh/Cyrus. Lacks the dark sense of humor. Lea: A girl that Cyrus and Dracomon save from a hungry Snimon. She dislikes Cyrus due to his sense of humor. “Oh. There it is.” Lea picked up a device that looked rather like a pink and red walkie talkie, only without an antenna. “What’s that?” “It’s my digivice. Don’t you have one?” “I never really looked to see.” Cyrus checked his pockets. “Doesn’t look like I do.” Lea grabbed Cyrus’s left arm and pushed his jacket sleeve up. There was a red and metal grey mechanical armband with a computer like screen on his wrist. “I guess this would be it. It’s the only way your guardian would be able to digivolve outside of natural growth.” Lea noticed a small chain around Cyrus’s neck and grabbed it, revealing a strange red pendant with a similar screen hidden in his shirt. “And this will be instrumental in him being able to digivolve further.” “When did all that show up? It wasn’t there when I got here!” “Maybe when you got your guardian, they just showed up without you noticing, and you never thought to look, because you wouldn’t have known to.” “Man. And I usually argue that I’m not clueless.” “At any rate, I think it better that the two of us travel together.” “Duh. You would suggest that. You have no digimon of your own to protect you.” “For your information, I have other ways to protect myself, and if I hadn’t dropped my digivice, I could have taken care of that Snimon without your help.” “Well then. Now you got a chance to show me how.” “What? You’re not seriously going to attack me?!!” “Hell no. If you could have taken that Snimon, then Dracomon isn’t going to beat you without digivolving, which he can’t do now, because doing it twice in one day is taking a toll. Look.” Josh pointed at a bunch of digimon appearing like female humans with birdlike wings. “Harpymon! Are you sure Dracomon can’t digivolve?” “Definitely. He’s barely awake.” “Well we’re not going to outrun them. Guess I have to.” Lea held out her digivice. It started to glow. “Spirit evolution.” “Great. Now she’s going to digivolve.” Lea glowed and eventually changed. Keeping her red hair, but her clothes changed into what can be best described as a bright red bikini. She also had a visor and flaming insectoid wings. “Now I’m Firekazemon. “ “Okay. Looks like things are going to heat up.” “No cheesy oneliners.” “Aww. But those are my trademark. No one-liners, no Cyrus.” “Whatever. Firekazemon did a handstand and started spinning, while her feet were set ablaze. “Hurricane Blaze!” She quickly became a blazing tornado (go figure.) All of the Harpymon were swept away by the fire. “Wow. Pretty badass. For a digigirl.” “Are you trying to get smacked.” “Actually. Yes.” “GRRRRRR.” Cyrus and Lea walked on (red handprint still fresh on Cyrus’s face.) “Ya know. We probably should eat.” “Okay. I’ll kill you, and Dracomon and I can feed on your remains.” “Why me.” “Because you’re the only one who’s not somewhat a digimon.” “Well, I’m not exactly human either.” “Huh?” “Long story. Hey, is that a restaurant?” “Oh great. I hope they have a salad on the menu.” “Geez. Even digigirls are obsessed with their weight.” Cyrus walked up to the counter, his face now symmetrical, with matching handprints on each side. The waiter/owner was a large red dinosaur, about the size of Greymon. “What can I do for ya?” “Ummmm. I’ll have a blackangus burger with extra meat. Slightly over cooked.” “And what about your girlfriend over there?” “She’ll have a salad.” (Girlfriend, hardly.) “Dracomon. What’ll you have?” “I’ll have the dragon combo.” “Wow, that does sound good now that I read the menu. Can I change my order?” “No problem.” The three eat their meals. Tyrannomon (the owner) walks up to them. “Here’s your bill.” “Wow. That’s pretty cheap compared to the prices I’m used to paying.” Cyrus pulls out his wallet. “Awesome. All my money has been changed into digital currency already.” Cyrus turned to pay Tyrannomon, only to see Tyrannomon turned to the door and growling. “Blaze Blast!” Tyrannomon Breathed out a strong stream of red flames, going into a deadlock with green flames. Cyrus looked out the door, and gasped at the sight. The attacking digimon was a green Coredramon. “Tyrannomon. I would like to take this one. This just hit a personal level.” “Whatever ya say kid.” “Dracomon, what are you doing?” “I’m going to try a knock some sense in my brother.” “Fine, but not by yourself. You’re not able to digivolve without me” “What do you idiots think you’re doing. I’m still tired from my last fight.” “Yeah? Well that meal energized me. You wouldn’t understand. Vegetables don’t usually have that kind of effect. You ready Dracomon?!?!!!” “You got it!” “Dracomon digivolve to Coredramon!” Coredramon took to the air. “Come down to the ground and fight me like a dragon.” Cyrus looked to his wrist digivice. “Coredramon (Green). Unlike the blue Coredramon, the viral Coredramon lacks the ability to fly.He makes up for this with amazing leg dtrength and speed on the ground. His Green flare breath is just as devastating as the Blue Coredramon’s Blue flare breath.” The two Coredramon fought to a standstill, until the green one finally got the advantage. “Coredramon. He has the advantage on the ground. Take to the air.” Coredramon did as he was told. “Green flare breath!” Coredramon’s speed in the air allowed him to easily dodge the attack. He initiated a divebomb, knocking the other Coredramon down on the ground. “Blue flare breath!” The other Coredramon dodged the attack by rolling. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me.” He ran away. “Don’t worry about him. We won’t catch him on foot anyway.” “Well Tyrannomon, I’ll go ahead and pay that tab.” “Nevermind it kid. The meal’s on the house. You did us a favor. Maybe that jerk will stay gone this time. But hey, if you’re ever in town, remember this place.” “For sure.” Code 3 Yeah this really isn’t the last that will be seen of the green Coredramon. I’ll get more into that later.